Being the Bully, and Not Knowing It
You'd mostly say, "I'm not a bully!". Your friends say you're nice, kind, and sweet. But it's not the same to everyone. Maybe you have a different feelings between people and you don't notice. For example, families. You have an effect of fond between your bond. So you might act different such as between an old, grumpy-looking man, and a friendly-looking, smiling women. Maybe you would yelp and jerk away if the man held out his hand with an angry face. You would shake a women's hand if she was beaming at you, showing the sign of friendliness. You act different, you don't want to, but you do. Things That Makes You React This Way Scent People come from all different kinds of places. They might not notice the scent that smells bad to you. Actually, it also may smell even good to them! People come from various places, and you need to respect that! Before you shout out, "Ew! You smell!" Think about how they would feel and know that YOU are disrespecting their home country. It is NOT wrong to smell the scent of them bad. You are from another place, also. You all smell things different. But that doesn't mean you can blurt out whatever you want to them. It's okay to feel emotions, but understanding it and controlling your emotions will help. Accent Like above, people are from different places. They speak different. You may be from the same country as them and are better at English at them! Does that mean you can gossip and giggle about it? No. Can you laugh at others' accent? No! Actually, YOU also have an accent if you go to different places. Does some people's accent just make you angry? For example, let's say: British. Most of the problems they say is that they talk too fast and "annoying-ly". I find no problem in that. Press your anger down, let your understanding roll. In a few months or so, you should be able to get used to it. Just know, it's not their fault they can't speak the perfect accent. Religion/Who you are "*Gasp* You don't believe in God?!" Yes. Many has spoken the sentence. Trust me, I've been through this awkward moment before. Where my friend would tell others, and others would ask me. Every one would look at me weirdly. I hurt. I just answered a question honestly. I hated the looks, whispers, the gasps, and mostly, the judgments. Respect few does not believe in the same religion as you do/is not religious. You keep your faith on your religion if you have one, and target high. If you don't, it's NOT your fault. THEY are the ones not being correct. Not that you can judge then, most of humanity has a religion to believe in. No, it's not your fault at all. You don't have to force yourself to be religious and lie you do even if you're not. You are you. Be proud. Be what you are! Fashion Fashion. How you're dressed. Often new kids move to new areas. Which means new rules, New schools, New system, and new fashion. Some might giggle and laugh at how you wear. You might see some looking at your clothing, then look away. (TIP: I wouldn't at all. Don't look at someone because of how they wear.) This might be actually nice too, by the fact they haven't blurted it out. When Telling Someone You Know Is Going To Be Offended "No offense, but yeah.. __________ ______ ___ ________ ______.." some would say. TIP when telling something private and offensive- Go to a private place So nobody would laugh and insult the person. After reading this article, hope you understand why you should understand them.